


Sberbian Institution for the mentally infirm

by Maggii2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Other, Sburb institution, its a mental istitution, they have problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggii2/pseuds/Maggii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has issues, these people just have a few more of them. but who says they dont deserve love? its a crazy roller coaster but hopefully it will all work out in the end. each individual character will have five chapters dedicated to them. ill try to update every saturday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if i forgot to mention, this in human stuck, and kanaya live with jerks.

Kanaya picked up the letter that had been slid under her door. This had been the worst day in her existence. That included the three years she had spent in the orphanage. But then again she she could barely remember it in the first place. 

She had been here, in this house that was just big enough to hold all of her lonely for fifteen years. Fifteen long, lonely years. With her adopted parents always away she very seldom had company. The Hawk family were a very busy bunch. you don't own the largest chocolate company without lots of work. 

For Kanaya the only thing she had that staved off the loneliness was her sewing. But now all of that was crashing down around her. She didn't mean to, she just couldn't help but fall in love with the delicate way the seamstress worked with her fabric. Then it was her eyes and the way they would brighten when talking about a new project. This was followed by her laugh, whenever kanaya’s unsteady heatbeat would cause her hands to be clumsy. Then it was her as a whole. Kanaya had lost her heart to the woman who sat in front of her everyday. She knew she could not ever say a word about it and for a while she was content with that. Until the day she got the news.

“ Kanaya dear, i have wonderful news!....”

She was leaving her. To go to italy and marry her boyfriend of three years. Kanaya swore she could feel her heart breaking in that moment. she couldn’t help it as the tears began to cascade down her face.

She stood, knocking her sewing to the floor. turning to leave she was stopped. The unwitting love of her life had her by the arm.

“Whats wrong? Kanaya, tell me. please”

“im in love with you and your leaving me!” Kanaya couldn't help but shout all the anger and frustration she had secretly been harboring and hiding came flooding out in the one exclamation making her feel almost hollow. 

Kanaya heard a gasp from the doorway. She looked up, terrified, to see her mother standing in the open door, in her firm pressed suit, looking surprised and furious. 

“Kanaya…. go to your room until your father and i figure out what to do about you and this problem you have caused”

Tears streamed down her face as she ran past her mother. it was two hours before the letter was slid under her door and another half before she could force her shaking to open it.

 

_here at Sberbian Institution for the Mentally Infirm,we pride ourselves in bosteing a 97% success rate in rehabilitating and curing our patients. Admit your loved ones and be assured that they will be cared for. With our comfortable, relaxing atmosphere, your loved one will be cured in faster, safer and more permanent way._  
 _Visiting hours are from noon until four every other friday. Patients are allowed phone calls once a week to update you on their progress.  
 __We hope to ease your mind in these no doubt troubling times. Call hours are from nine until five on business days, eleven until two on weekends. The number is (123) 867-5309__ _

_“Kanaya darling, since you probably won’t listen to reason with those silly little notions of sexuallity in your head, we will have no choice but to send you here. It doesn’t mean we don’t love you, just that we don't know where we went wrong in raising you. Hopefully they can fix wherever we went wrong with you. Maybe you will realize the error of your ways and apologize to your father and i. Until then, be packed, and ready, tomorrow you will be leaving this household. Love Mother and Father.”_

“i’m Not broken….am i?” Kanaya sat down and hugged her knees, and allowed herself to bawl her eyes out.


	2. Chapter 2

When she finally stopped crying, Kanaya looked around her room. It was already one o’clock in the morning. She walked over to her bed and sat down. There were only five hours before she would be forced to leave the only house she had ever known. She may not love it here, but it was all she had ever had. Kanaya slowly stood and made her way towards her closet. Most of her clothing had been made by her, so she figured they would be fine in the ward.

She packed herself under garments, clothing and as a last ditch effort to hold onto her home she grabbed Mother Grub.

The old plush toy was the only thing she had left of her life at the orphanage. One of the attendants had apparently made it for her. She didn’t remember it all that well, but the little plush had always been special to her. Kanaya gently held it to her chest and kissed its head before packing it on top. Lastly she packed her medication. 

Zipping the bag she slowly made her way over to the mirrored dresser she kept all of her sewing supplies. 

“there isn't anything wrong with me…..is there?”

She took hold of her long black hair and all she could think of was her mother. The way her perfect, honey blonde hair fell in perfect ringlets when ever she let it out of her trademark bun. They had always had the same length hair, but it looked different on each one. Sometime Kanaya would like to imagine what her birth mother looked like. 

Midnight hair cascading down elegant, white shoulders that just couldn't bare the burden of a child.She picked up her favorite pair of left handed shears. She no longer wanted to look like the adopted mother who didn't remember she was there or the image of her real mom in her head. Both seemed so fake.

Pulling all of her hair away from her face, she realized how hauntingly lonely she looked.The moonlight made her look every bit the tormented goddess she felt on the inside. Bringing the shears up, she concentrated on the snip and felt her hair fall around her face.Throwing the almost two feet of hair in her waste paper bin, she felt triumphant and a little shocked. 

No longer would she force herself to live in the shadow of the idea of a mother that did not exist. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing. In being confined, she felt freer than she ever had before. All the pressure she had felt to be perfect and compliant all her life was gone. 

It was already headed towards two thirty at this point. If Kanaya knew her mother, she knew that her mom would hate to make a scene. She would want Kanaya out of the house before sunrise.

Walking to her bag she put her hand on the strap and paused. in this moment her life had changed forever. She gave her head an experimental shake. It was bouncy she decided. Slowly, she picked up her bag and made her way to her door, setting it down to the side. Walking past her Mirrored dresser, she grabbed her shears and continued to her bathroom. turning on the light she grimaced at her reflection.

“ I look like a forty year old soccer mom.”

Kanaya set to work trimming and shaping her hair.When she was finally satisfied with it, she set her shears down and checked the time. It had been an hour since she started. Brushing off her face, and began to undress. After she turned the Shower on, she went out to get a set of clothing. She decided on her long red skirt a thick jade colored sash, and the zodiac t-shirt she had gotten last month. 

Setting her clothing on the counter, she paused a moment. Opening her drawer, she got out a vial of jade colored nail polish to match the sash and the symbol on her shirt and set it next to her clothes. Making one last check to make sure she had everything she needed, she made her way into the warm embrace of the shower. While in there, she took her time. Why rush being sent to a mental ward?

When she made her way out, she looked at the clock on the wall. It was now a little past four. Kanaya heard a car door slam and an engine start. She sluggishly got dressed. looking at her hair in the mirror, she decide to let it air dry. 

Grabbing the polish and walking out into her room, she noticed another letter hastily shoved under her door.Picking it up, Kanaya Walked to her bed and sat down. Tossing the nail polish behind her, she opened the note.

_“ Darling Kanaya, Mother and I were just called away on business. The people from the facility you will be staying at will be sending people to give you a ride. Your Mother and I will visit when time allows~Father”_

It didn't really come as a surprise to Kanaya, in fact, it was kind of a relief to know that she wouldn't have to face their disappointment and disapproval.Setting it down, she grabbed her nail polish. meticulously she started painting her toes. Once she was done, she started on her fingers. At four twenty, her nails were dry (thank the lord for quick dry nail polish) so she made her way downstairs. 

Reaching the kitchen, she decided to make mint chocolate chip pancakes. Whipping together a simple buttermilk pancake batter, she got out the mint and chocolate chips. Sometimes being the heir of one of the worlds biggest chocolate companies isn't _so_ bad.

Setting them on the counter next to the bowl of batter, she got out a pan. Just as she put it on the stove and set a pad of butter in it, the doorbell rang.

“coming!” She shouted, turning the stove burner down low. As she reached the door she fidgeted nervously with her clothing. When she reached the door, she paused, steeling herself for whatever was on the other side. The sight she saw was something she could never have prepared for.

“Hello, my name is Rose Lalonde, i'm a Psychologist from sberbian institution, i am here to pick up Kanaya Maryam Hawk.”

She was Beautiful. Kanaya felt like she had been hit in the face with a frying pan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Look At That. I not only Actually Updated, But I Did It Early.


End file.
